


Four Wolves Anja Killed

by EclipseVixen29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseVixen29/pseuds/EclipseVixen29
Summary: uh title says it. Wolves she killed both before and after she met Juno.





	Four Wolves Anja Killed

Anja was no stranger to death or killing though she often tried to avoid killing but sometimes she is left with no choice. She also knew that all the deaths will catch up with her eventually but when it came to protecting those she cared out then she would protect them no matter what. 

**The first time** _she killed a wolf it was to protect her sister Skylar who was being harassed by a male who just wouldn't take no for a answer. The two sisters knew that he had many mates and would often break the hearts or their spirits. Anja after hearing of this male refused to allow her sister to suffer so she took to watching the male both day and night until the male became paranoid but it didn't stop the male who cornered Skylar. Anja saw her sister being terrified and cornered so the black she-wolf stepped between them causing the male to step back then turned and left the two sisters. The male was later found next to a river in a pool of blood with his throat ripped open._

**The second death** _was a cream furred male who was foolish to target Anja's closest friend Karu and to many who knew how protective the black loner was, they knew that the cream furred wolf had just painted a large target on himself. For the most part Anja would let Karu try dealing with the male except for the few times she stepped between the two male wolves when her friend gave her a look asking for help. The final straw was when Yasu alerted Anja to the fact that Karu was injured and being attacked. The cream furred male wolf and the black she-wolf fought until Anja pinned the male down. She grabbed the cream wolf's throat and began suffocating him until the struggles stopped. Karu, Yasu and Anja knew that the cream furred male was dead._

**The third death** _was a white female wolf who wouldn't leave Bullet or Yasu alone even as they kept rejecting her then Yasu even went as far as to warn her to stop before she ended up dead. The white she-wolf claimed that she wasn't afraid until she encountered Anja who warned her to stop and even Skylar told the white female wolf to leave but the warnings were ignored. No one was surprised when the white she-wolf was found dead three days later at the bottom of a cliff._

**The fourth death** _was Heather who was also the sister of Blake who was stalking Anja. Heather knew very well about the killings, she knew that her brother was being foolish, she knew that Anja was spending time with Hayden, Juno and Taz, she was also aware that by attacking the dogs it would result in wolves being hunted but she was willing to risk it for her brother and when several days passed with no one attacking her, it made her nervous. What she never realized was that somehow Anja became aware and Heather never saw who attacked her. When she asked who was attacking her the only response was 'Her Worst Nightmare'. Heather never realized that Anja was the one who killed her and would have been spared if only Heather never went to kill the town dogs and if only Heather never killed the beta from a different pack._

Anja was no stranger to death or killing and wasn't afraid to cross the line by killing even if it meant she became hated and feared. 


End file.
